Run Away
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: ...PikachuxPichu... Pichu wants to run away and never say good-bye! Wants to know the truth instead of wondering why! ...Songfic...


I like songfics, okay? Here's another one. I don't own SSB.

Pikachu's a boy and Pichu's a girl in this story.

**EDIT: Halloween of 2008**: I am such a retard. This song is "Run Away" by Linkin Park. And it's not really a love song either. It's a song about getting framed or something…so yeah.

-:-:-:-

_(Pichu's POV)_

"Pikachu? Pikachu!! Where are you?" I was walking down the halls of our…home away from home. All of a sudden, my ears perked up in sensitivity to a certain evolved mouse's voice. I walked down towards a door to where the sound was coming from.

'_Pikachu?' _I put one ear on the door. It sounded like Pikachu was talking to Master Hand. Normally, I wouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't interrupt them, could I? Master Hand also said something about "cut". What was that about?

"I want her cut from brawl, Master Hand." Wa-was that Pikachu's voice? He wants someone cut from brawl? But why? And more importantly, who?

"Yes, I understood you the first time, Pikachu, but WHY do you want Pichu cut from brawl?" He…wants _me_ cut from brawl? But…I don't understand…. Why me?

**Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)**

"Look, I don't need to waste my time explaining this to you. Isn't it obvious why? She's my freaking _clone_. You know the video game players don't like clones, so why don't you just get rid of them? Not to mention, she's _weak_. She hurts herself with electrical attacks that's included in most of her move set. She's not even a good character to use in the game. Besides, you told me it was either her or me that was going to be cut, but the answer was obvious. You can't replace me. Even if we did have a choice, she'd still be the one cut." How…_how_ could he say that about me?! Why?! Tears were forming in my eyes.  
**  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
**  
'NO._ You're done crying here! He's not worth your tears.'_ Those thoughts crept up on me. He's worth my ANGER. I shoved open the doors with superfluous force. Apparently, they didn't bother to lock it. Pikachu didn't seem surprised I was here. Was he expecting me? No matter.

"How can you say that about me without even the slightest hesitation?!" He just lay back with a small smirk on his face.

"It was easy." Something inside me snapped.

"'IT. WAS. EASY?!' You lousy jerk!! How could you? I thought you…were…." I stopped short. I thought he was what? My friend? My _best_ friend? Best friends don't hold you so tightly when you're crying your eyes out. Best friends don't kiss you. Even if it was an accident being under the mistletoe. And it was just a peck.

Were we ever something more than friends?

"'thought you were'? Thought I was what? Your boyfriend?"

"SHUT UP!!" he was a bit shocked. Good. "I'm not weak. I'm not fragile! I can protect myself!" he scoffed at me. "You just played with my feelings. You were never my friend! You lied to me! I…I hate you." I turned around and ran. I don't know why or where I was running to. I just wanted to run away. I made it into the forest. He wouldn't find me. I could be free to run away.

**Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again) **

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Pichu...UGH!!" Pikachu ran after her even though we all know he couldn't catch up with her speed. Master Hand decided to let him go. This conservation was NOT over, but he couldn't find anything more boring than interfering with his smashers' relationships. Love. Friendship. There was nothing more confusing than the line between those two.

_Outside..._

"PICHU!!" a drop of water fell on his nose. He looked up at the sky while running. Dark clouds. It was starting to rain. _GREAT_, just what he needed. As if it couldn't get any worse, he should've known better than to run while looking up at the sky because he just ran into a tree. Freaking idiot.

Pichu stopped in her tracks when she heard a large thud. She walked over to the sound and saw that Pikachu ran into a tree and just stayed there... She cracked up at the sight. He finally decided to pull his face away from the bark and was cursing under his breath. He was also listening to Pichu's cute laughter and turned to see the mouse still laughing like no tomorrow.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!! You looked so retarded! Ha ha ha ha!" she was clutching her sore sides. Pikachu didn't waste his chance. He ran over and hugged her tightly so that she couldn't run away. "Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing, Pikachu?! Let go!" she thrashed wildly in his grip. Well, it couldn't get any worse. Oh wait, it was raining cats and dogs and some lightning was flashing in the sky.

_'Why do you have to be so annoying, Pichu?'_ he turned her around in his grasp and kissed her mouth.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

_'Wh-why are you...? _NO! _I won't be betrayed again!' _she pulled away and called some sparks to charge up in her cheeks. Pikachu just smirked. Her electrical attacks couldn't hurt him. He'd just absorb it and haul her dazed foolishness back to their place. Who knew he was so cocky?

"You jerk. Pi..." lightning lit up the cloudy sky before striking the hugging electric pokémon, "CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"Ah!" he let go of her in the pain. She glared him down before passing out. She burned him pretty good with that thunderbolt, although the credit probably belonged to the thunderstorm. Besides, she was worse for wear herself. She was a pichu after all and they don't have enough experience and skill to control their own electrical power.

"Pichu." Why did she have to be so frustrating?! He went over and picked her up bridal style. She was tired and needed to rest back at their place. She couldn't run away now. Oh how wrong our dear little mouse is.

**I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)**

_'Ugh...my head. What the heck? Did I die? Ow... Wait! Where am I?!'_ Pichu's eyes hammered open. Pikachu smiled that she had woken up, but she was freaking out. _'You!'_ she jumped out of his...arms? and ran...stumbled in the dark. He had no problem catching up to her, but how would he stop her before she injured herself? Why couldn't this be easy?

"Pichu!" he grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Stay away! I...hate you...!" she shrieked. She tried her best to get away, but she was still injured so that wasn't much.

"Pichu." he showed the concerned tone he always used when she was acting like a stubborn brat.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she charged up more sparks in her cheeks.

_'No. Pichu, don't!'_ she passed out again and the sparks disappeared. He ran over and picked her up bridal style...again. She felt so cold. Well, it _was_ raining, but this was different. _'PICHU!'_

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

"Don't die on me!" he shoved his cheek onto hers and gave her a little power. She came to a minute later. The rage reappeared in her eyes. "Pichu!" he hugged her. She pulled away and jumped out of his arms...again.

"What is wrong with you?! People don't do this kind of thing after saying those kinds of words!"

"They do if they love you!" Wait, what did he just say?! _Love?_ Where did that come from?

"Wh-what?" Words need to be backed up by actions! So he kissed her. She shoved him away and ran-stumbled in the dark again. _Love?_ What was that about?! Pikachu just stood there like he got dumped. F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G I-D-I-O-T. Hey, it stopped raining. Crazy weather.

**I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind**

_'Why am I running?_' she thought to herself while running. Did he really love her? Was there a chance of being like that? Weren't they just friends? Just best friends? She'd get in trouble and he'd get her out of it. She'd be sick and he'd stay by her side until she got better. She'd be in danger and he'd protect her with his life. He'd kiss her and she'd run away?

"Ah!" she tripped over a tree root.

"Pichu!" he ran over to her aid. "Pichu! Are you alright? You looked retarded; I hope you know that." She ignored that stupid comment.

"Pikachu...do you really love me?" she _had_ to know.

"Of course I love you!" he answered as though she asked the most easiest question in the world. She didn't seem convinced.

"Then why did you say those things about me? Why did you want me to be cut from brawl? And away from you?" he turned away and scoffed. She must've had a habit of asking stupid questions.

"Because I care about you! You know, Peach said that girls need to be protected and stuff so that the girl you love knows you love her! I just wanted you to be safe." _Peach_ said that? That made no freaking sense! Girls are plenty tough and they don't need to be protected.

"Pikachu, you shouldn't believe every word a princess tells you. And just so you know, I can protect myself!"

"Yeah, but Peach is a love expert. She said so herself." Pichu rolled her eyes. He didn't listen to a word she said. "I know you're tough, Pichu." At least he listened to the important stuff. "But I think this is for the best. I just wanted you to stay safe." she "hmmph"-ed. "Hey, do you...love me too?" Where did that question come from? We were talking about strong girls not needing protection; not this confusing finding a line between love and friendship thing!!

"Why do you ask that?" she turned away with a red blush painted on her face. That bright shade of red didn't go unnoticed by Pikachu.

"You do, don't you?"

"No...well, maybe...a little."

"I take that as a yes!" Maybe doesn't mean yes! Maybe means maybe! He was kissing her again. She was embarrassed and mad, but what the heck?! She deepened the kiss while the sunrise approached. It was the dawn of a clear love. Dr. Mario came by on his daily herb-search that he did every morning and noticed the two...still had burn marks that needed to be treated!

"Hey, you two-a!"

-:-:-:-

_Timeskip and summary..._

After the whole burn treatment thing, Pikachu had to tell Master Hand about his decision thing. Master Hand told him, though, that Pikachu was right about everything so Pichu would be cut from brawl. Pikachu was trying to change the glove's mind, but Pichu told him it was okay that she was cut. She could go back home, after all. Pikachu also asked her if she would still love him and if she would stay out of trouble. She told him, "Only if you write me everyday."

-:-:-:-

So yeah, that's my second songfic. What'd you think? Review or don't review, I don't care. It was fun writing this and I just write for the heck of it anyway.

Hoshi: That's code for, 'I worked real hard on this, so review!'

No, it's not!

My first reviewer for this story:

Well, I forgot about that, but in the GBA games, there are move re-learners. Pikachu could remember Volt tackle by the use of a heart scale or 1 big mushroom/2 tiny mushrooms. This is fanfiction as well. I may not be accurate, but hey, this all from a fan's perspective.

Hoshi: So THERE!!

Ryuu: Hoshi, we're not trying to prove a point.

Hoshi: We aren't? Okay, then I'll go join Phoenix Wright in court. Objection!

On what grounds?

Hoshi:...um...nevermind then.


End file.
